


Dubious Advice

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: A-Squad, Boxing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds an old book with boxing advice.  He uses it to distract Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Advice

Jack did _not_ like Sky’s punching bag. The blue ranger said that boxing was a good way to relieve tension. That’s why Jack disliked it; he thought his way of working out tension was much more fun. Sky agreed in theory but still persisted in beating up the blue bag a few times a week. Jack stood watching as the muscles in Sky’s back stretched and contracted under his shirt. He idly wondered in Sky would notice if Jack traded his blue shirts out for a size smaller.

 _Then they’d be nice and tight and reveal every inch of that taut stomach_ …Jack shook the thoughts away. His body was beginning to react, and he’d learned the hard way that Sky did not like to have his routine disrupted. Jack really needed a diversion. This was why he found himself scanning the books on Sky’s shelf, desperate for something to entertain him.

A thin book caught his eye. It was in horrible shape, though whether from age or wear Jack couldn’t be sure. He took the book with him to the bed before flipping it open. He was initially disappointed to discover that it was about…boxing. A closer inspection revealed a hand-written note on the title page.

 _Sky-_

 _Maybe this’ll improve your skills. Try to provide a challenge next time._

 _Charlie_

Charlie? A-squad red Charlie? Charlie could take Sky in the ring? Jack felt a strange sense of camaraderie with the person who shared his color and (apparently) his love of provoking Sky. Curious as to what a fellow red would consider helpful advice he skimmed the first few pages.

He found a list entitled _The Marquis of Queensberry Rules._ They ranged from the practical, ‘no seconds or any other person to be allowed in the ring during the rounds,’ to the mildly amusing, ‘No wrestling or hugging allowed.’ But then he stumbled on a section called _Fight Preparation_ and he laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny?” Sky asked. Jack looked up to see the other man removing his gloves.

“This fight preparation advice from some nineteenth century boxer,” Jack answered. He read the selection aloud, “Before beginning real work, say about three days, every man should take mild doses of physic to act on the bowels, liver, and kidneys.”

Sky looked at the book curiously. “Is that the book Charlie gave me? I never even opened that thing. Figures she’d buy me a book in hopes I’d accidently poison myself.”

Sky didn’t actually sound upset so Jack ignored him in favor of reading another bit of advice. “When you return to your quarters, strip in a room free of drafts. Let two men rub you gently with soft Turkish towels."

Sky laughed until he caught the thoughtful look on Jack’s face. Jack looked around pointedly. “You’re already in a room free of drafts. I know where the towels are.”

Sky looked around as well. “You’re only one man. The book says I need two.”

“Would you like me to find Bridge?” Jack asked with a smirk.

Sky cocked an eyebrow and looked at him silently. Jack was beginning to wonder if he should be jealous or intrigued. Then Sky distracted him by stripping off his T-shirt and revealing the muscled stomach he’d been so recently dreaming about. The sweatpants and boxers came off next. Sky just stood there in all his naked glory watching Jack expectantly.

Jack rose and grabbed a towel from the shelf by the bed. Sky kept still as Jack knelt before him and began rubbing his feet with it.

“The next part of the advice is to use coarser towels to quicken circulation and harden the skin.” Jack switched legs to rub the left calf. As he slid the towel up Sky’s thigh he leaned in so that his next words would push air past Sky’s semi-erect cock. “Is it working?”

Sky shuddered pleasantly. “I think you’ll need to try harder.” The words were cocky, but Jack could hear tension in his voice.

“I’m not finished yet.” Jack switched to the right thigh, deliberately ignoring Sky’s strangled protest as he passed the towel lightly over his erection. Jack stood and moved behind the blue ranger so that he could use the towel to thoroughly massage his firm ass. After rubbing down his back, Jack slid his arms around Sky to towel off his chest. He kept his hands above the others man’s waist but pressed his own arousal against Sky’s cleft. He could feel the heat rising off Sky’s body even through his clothes.

Jack relished the time to pamper Sky. Sometimes when they were together it was about fear over the latest ‘what if,’ or reassurance that it hadn’t happened. It seemed that had been happening too often lately. There were so many promises Jack wanted to make but couldn’t, because life was too uncertain while Grumm was still free. So Jack continued his towel seduction and hoped Sky could feel the promise in his actions.

After doing Sky’s arms, Jack walked back around to stand in front of the taller man. Jack wanted to make the tease last longer, but Sky took charge. He grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt and leaned in for a ferocious kiss.

Jack stepped closer, and Sky hissed as Jack’s pants grazed his erection. “Off. Now,” Sky panted. Jack phased and let the clothes fall to the floor. Sky pulled Jack flush against him, both men gasping at the heated contact, and walked them backwards. Jack’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he gripped Sky tighter to keep from overbalancing. Sky had other ideas though, and he used the weight of his body to topple them both onto the mattress.

Jack winced as his partner landed on him, but his protests were swallowed by a hot demanding mouth. Jack whimpered and bucked his hips into Sky. Sky pulled back and looked at Jack reproachfully.

“Patience, Jack. It’s my turn,” Sky informed him softly. Jack trembled in anticipation. Sky wasn’t often this domineering, and Jack loved it. Sky’s tongue stole hungrily into Jack’s mouth as he kissed him with predatory passion. When he came up for air Sky moved his lips to Jack’s throat and the arc of his neck, occasionally darting his tongue out for a taste of the dark salty skin. Moving to his chest, the taller man would stop to worship some spot that had caught his attention, making his own silent promises.

It was always like this. It didn’t matter if they were being slow and tender or fast and rough. Sky always made him feel desirable, worthy, whole. No one else had ever inspired that in him. Sex before Sky was about heat and pleasure. Sex with Sky was about that and so much more. Love, connection, intimacy – no words were sufficient to explain it.

When Sky finally reached Jack’s cock he took a deep breath and swallowed him without preamble. Jack arched off the bed and only Sky’s firm grip on his hips kept them both on the bed. Sky worked Jack mercilessly. Jack gripped frantically at the sheets and tried to stop himself from thrusting, but Sky’s mouth was moist and warm and oh-so-welcoming. Sky worked one hand under him to tug gently at Jack’s testicles. He must have felt how close Jack was because he began to bob faster. Jack felt his orgasm building inside him and came, crying out and grasping helplessly at Sky’s head.

Sky took it all and continued to gently suck and lick until Jack had to push him away from the overly sensitive flesh. Sky crawled up his body, pushing Jack’s knees to his chest. Sky kissed his lover passionately, and Jack tried to muster the energy to respond. Sky retrieved the lube and condoms from the desk. He took his time preparing Jack, fully aware of how long it had been since Jack bottomed. Sky looked painfully hard, but he paused. Jack had been watching Sky’s hands with fascination but now he looked back up to met Sky’s hooded gaze.

“I love you,” Sky said before pushing steadily inside. Jack felt the pleasurable pressure/pain as his body stretched to accommodate the intrusion. It felt like forever before Sky was fully sheathed. Jack watched Sky’s face as he penetrated. He reveled in the knowledge that only he got to see this. Only he had the power to make Sky’s face contort with the effort to maintain control. Only he had the power to break that control completely.

Jack deliberately tightened around Sky. The answering moan encouraged him to do it again.

“Stop. Not gonna last,” Sky stuttered through clenched teeth.

“So don’t last,” Jack answered. Sky gave him one last quick kiss and began to pound into him hard and fast. The blue ranger wasn’t kidding about not lasting. Jack’s own cock was just beginning to be vaguely interested in the proceedings when Sky hissed wordlessly, hips jerking forward. He shook as his penis convulsed inside Jack and sighed in relief. Aiming vaguely for the open side of the bed, Sky twisted to flop on his back. Jack gently disposed of the condom, grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and covered them. When his breathing regained some semblance of normality, Sky started to laugh

“What?” Jack asked smiling. Sky’s glee was contagious.

“I think I’m gonna have to repay Charlie for that book.”

Jack’s eyes sparkled with merriment. “How about some soft Turkish towels?”


End file.
